1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly having a structure capable of guiding the plug connector to correctly mate with the socket connector.
2. The Related Art
In general, a conventional connector assembly includes a plug connector and a socket connector. The plug connector has inserting portions and a plurality of plug terminals received in the inserting portions. The socket connector has receiving grooves for receiving the inserting portions and a plurality of socket pins disposed in the receiving grooves for electrically connecting with the plug terminals. Nevertheless, it is easy and often to cause a wrong insertion between the plug connector and the socket connector, as the carelessness or faulty operation, which not only affects normal use but also ca use a potential accident. So there is a need to provide a connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned problem.